Half of a Whole
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: This is the final chapter of my story. Hope you liked it, please let me know, like it or hate it. *Another major character death* PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_This story forced me to write it and I came close to killing them all. A lot of Alice angst and pain. I don't own any of the Cullens, they are all Stephanie's. Please read and review and sorry if you don't like what happens. Enjoy! _

The piercing scream that filled the air hit the Cullens like a wall of ice. It was Alice, they knew that instantly but their happy-go-lucky psychic had never sounded like that before and there was something very wrong with that lovely girl sounding as though all the happiness had been sucked out of the world. Jasper and Alice had gone hunting the day before and were expected to be on their way home now. But as Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle cautiously ran to the source of the pain, they knew something horrible had happened. The blazing fire, with what was clearly vampire remains, crackled and roared. Alice just stared at the orange and blue murderer, her eyes dead, she didn't scream anymore, she couldn't make a noise. She looked more lifeless than the vampire in the fire. Carlisle stared horrified at the fire, his son was in there, and his son had been killed. Edward was dry sobbing as he knelt down next to Alice who hadn't moved or even acknowledged their arrival. Growling sadly, Emmett watched with a pained expression as his little brother burned and his little sister mourned.

"Alice," Edward whispered, his chest still heaving with sobs. Alice didn't seem to hear him, she didn't seem to even seem to realize that she was alive; she just kept her eyes on the fire. Emmett suddenly picked her up, she didn't protest, she didn't even blink as she was carried away. Carlisle shook his head as Edward stood, suggesting they follow.

"Give me a second." Edward nodded and followed Emmett and a still coma like Alice. Carlisle turned to the fire, growling softly but it didn't last long, his voice broke and the sobs broke free.

At the house Emmett took Alice to Jasper and her bedroom and laid her gently down. She didn't say anything but curled up into herself and stayed that way for nearly three days. No one tried to convince her to move or come out or even eat; they knew Alice's heart had been in that fire. And the entire Cullen house hung heavy with sadness and pain of losing is youngest son. This time there was no empathic vampire that could send calming feeling to his family, no dancing girl whose smile could brighten the lowest mood. The other Cullens had not realized until that moment how much Jasper and Alice brought to the house.

No one spoke, no one made any noise, especially Alice. Normally the small vampire's singing or humming could be heard throughout the mansion but now the grave silence just reminded them of their loss. Esme was inconsolable and Carlisle called in sick, Emmett didn't laugh or joke and Rosalie couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror and see the familiar features she'd once shared with her brother. Edward sat moodily in his cottage, trying to find a way to fix his sister and heal his own hurt. Bella paced back and forth in the other room, she and Jasper had grown close and now he was gone and it didn't seem real, no it did, it seemed too real. Bella had never lost someone she loved, she'd never really had to say good bye and this time, she never thought she'd have to. Nessie had found consolation in Jacob's warm arms. The entire wolf pack mourned the loss of the best fighter of the Cullens. Still it bothered all the others that they didn't know what happened. Alice had yet to even say a word and there was no proof at the death sight other than the scent of unidentified vampires. Why would vampires come and kill Jasper but spare Alice, it made no sense. It was nearly a week later when Esme forced Alice to drink blood they'd stolen from the veterinarian's office and despite the fact that she put of a fight to drink, the Alice they all knew and loved was gone and it was very unlikely that she would come back.

A month went by with Alice only drinking when she was forced to, she no longer hunted, no longer laughed that beautiful laugh that sounded like wind chimes, no longer floated down the stairs greeting her family like she hadn't seen them in years. Jasper had brought so much life to the odd little vampire that now that he was gone she merely existed. No tears could fall for the murdered soldier, but the grieving that Alice and the rest of the family experienced was far more evident than that of humans. Alice's skin had lost its glow, it was ashy and dull and her short, brown hair was limp and listless. It seemed as Alice's entire body had realized that it's other half was gone.

It was one night 7 weeks after Jasper died that the family was surprised with light, airy steps on the staircase. Alice had finally come out of the room that had been her tomb for so long. Her eyes were black and blank but a small smile flittered on her lips.

"Hi," she murmured, far from her once joyful song greeting, but it was a start. Bella smiled gently at her, a little afraid to say or do anything at the risk of pushing her sister further into her near comatose state. So instead they let Alice do as she wished, none of them interfering or trying to change anything. It was like a ghost was now wondering around the Cullen mansion, she didn't speak much or really do much of anything. But at least she wasn't cooped up in the bedroom. A couple more days had passed and it seemed like the dream of Alice was coming back as she sat down at the piano and began barely touching the keys and started playing a song. It didn't take long for the Cullens to realize that it was the song Jasper would sing to her when the two of them went into the library alone. Edward kept a very close ear on his sister's thoughts, most of which were just of Jasper, how Jasper looked when he was standing in the kitchen or reading on the stairs. Alice hardly seemed like Alice without Jasper on her arm. It had always been Alice and Jasper, when they showed up on the door step announcing that they were moving in, well that had been Alice, they were linked arm in arm. It was very rare that the two were separate, even in the house. Even if they weren't physically attached at the arm, they had an emotional connection that no one, even Carlisle and Esme shared. It was thought to be unbreakable. Alice stared at the chair that Jasper had frequently occupied; no one had sat in it since he died. They were so used to it being taken that they didn't even bother sitting in it now. A smile haunted Alice's pale face, not even Edward dared tried to determine what she was thinking about.

More days passed and Alice stayed in her ghost like state, Esme tried to bring her out, even Edward gave it a shot but no one could bring Alice back to life.

"Hey Alice, want to go shopping with me in L.A. Saturday?" Rosalie asked, figuring if anything could bring Alice out of it, the idea of shopping would.

"No, thanks, I'm going to be somewhere Saturday." Every single eye was on Alice, that was the longest sentence she had spoken and she had plans!

"Where are you going?" Bella asked? Nessie watched her aunt carefully, searching for any signs of the old Alice.

"I don't know. The vision wasn't clear." Edward looked up surprised,

"You've been having visions?" Alice nodded. "How come I can't see them?" he asked worried.

"I put them in the back of my mind, they aren't important." Edward didn't push the subject any further seeing that it made Alice uneasy. As the week passed they watched Alice for any new developments only to find the same, distant figure wandering the house. On Friday however something changed, Alice seemed very eager and maybe a little excited.

"Alice," Jacob asked as they all hung out in the living room. Alice looked up waiting for the rest. "Who killed Jasper?" All the Cullens glared furiously at him and Emmett even hissed. Alice actually let out a soft chuckle at her brother.

"It's all right Emmett." Emmett turned to her sadly. "I need to tell you all what happened." Carlisle, who was closest to her, put his hand on her arm.

"Darling, you don't have to talk about it if it's too painful." Alice smiled in agony.

"Of course it's painful Carlisle, that's how we know its love." They all looked at the small girl as they had never looked at her before. A soft smile still hung on her lips. "That day," and just like that it was gone. "We were almost home," the grief and heartache that shone in her eyes made Carlisle had to look away, not being able to handle his "daughter's" anguish. "And Jasper suddenly went really tense, I've never seen him panic like that." She studied the pattern of the chair she was in. "He started growling and got into a fight stance telling me to run home as fast as I could." She shook her head, "I know he knew I wasn't going to leave him because he kissed my hand and told me he loved me." Her voice trembled and her lip quivered. "Maria, and 5 huge others, I've never seen anyone that big before, they were nearly twice Emmett's size, stepped out to where we were. We both knew what was about to happen, but Jasper, my beautiful Jazz, wasn't going to go down without a fight." Alice flinched seeing something no one else could. "One of the big guys grabbed me, it was like struggling against a….I've knew felt something so strong. They began circling Jasper, looking at him like he was a piece of meat." At this Alice put her tiny hands over her eyes, taking a deep breath. Carlisle draped his arm around her shoulder, she smiled gratefully at him. "Maria said she'd been looking for him for years and never suspected to find him with a coven. He probably could have escaped if I hadn't been there. He could have jumped up in the trees and gotten away, but he wasn't going to leave me." The family stared at Alice who looked more miserable than they ever thought possible. "Maria moved so fast I don't think even Jazz saw her. She snapped his neck." Her voice cracked and her fingers traced over the fabric of the chair. "I didn't even get to say good bye, all I could do was watch as she murdered the love of my life." Alice would be sobbing if she could have. She took a moment to gather herself before looking at Carlisle mournfully, "I'm going to Italy, that's the vision I had." There was an instant uproar of protest. Alice just sat calmly, not letting their words or pleas make her change her mind.

"Alice, you went to Italy to save me, you know how stupid it was when I did it. How could you do that?" Edward asked grabbing his sister's hands.

"Oh Edward, I'm not going to get myself killed. I-I'm going to join them." The family all stopped suddenly, staring horrified, "Aro has always liked me." She said softly.

"NO!" both Edward and Bella cried.

"What would Jasper want you to do?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper is not here." Alice snapped, "I don't have a choice anymore." She softened. "Everything reminds me of him, I can't stay here. I love all of you so much, but it hurts too much, this chair, the piano, the library, even the staircase. I just can't be around here anymore." She looked around sadly as her family looked at her desperately.

"We can move, we don't have to stay here, we can go somewhere, you don't have to go to Italy." Carlisle looked frantically at his brokenhearted daughter.

"No, it's not just the house; it's all of you too. I mean you are all so much a part of Jasper's life. He was Emmett's sparring partner, Carlisle's confidant, Edward's link to everyone's emotions, the person Bella went to when the blood lust got a little hard to handle, and Rosalie's twin." Rosalie flinched at the pain that spread through her. "I can't deal with being around any of you anymore." Again her voice broke and she buried her face in her hands. Edward pulled her tightly into a hug.

"I love- we love you so and we miss Jasper too. Please, I'm begging you, don't go to them." He forced her face to look at his, "you are my little sister and I can't lose my favorite little freak." A smile flitted on Alice's face but left quickly.

"If you lost Bella, I mean really lost her, would you stick around?" Edward flinched and met eyes with Bella in that moment he knew what his sister was going to do was the exact same thing he would do. He turned back to Alice and grasped her hands and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"We will be very sad to see you go." Carlisle stated. Esme pulled her tightly into a hug.

"This will always be my family." Alice whispered in her ear. "And you were the best mother a girl could ask for." Esme whimpered softly into Alice's hair.

The next few days were excruciating for all of the Cullens, Alice had packed a few outfits but she left most for Bella claiming she could use some style. Rosalie stayed distant, wincing every time she saw Alice. Carlisle mourned for what he knew Alice, their happy, playful, dancing Alice would become. Then Saturday came and Emmett was nowhere to be found. Alice stood with her bags and the rest of the Cullens were lined up near the door. Bella pulled Alice in a tight hug,

"I'm going to miss you so much." She murmured, "Our hearts may not beat anymore but that doesn't mean they don't break." Alice looked at her and nodded. Rosalie threw her arms around Alice,

"I'm going to miss my shopping partner." She whispered sadly. "Please be careful." Alice pulled away playfully flicking Rosalie's hair. Edward was next, squeezing her fiercely.

"You can move back into your old bedroom now." She claimed, smiling softly at her brother.

"No, that will always be your bedroom. If you decide to come back in a 500 hundred years it will still be your room." Alice hugged him tighter. After saying her final goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, Alice headed out to her Porsche. She jumped back slightly when she opened the driver's side door to find Emmett sitting there. His normal goofy, playful expression was now cold and pleading.

"Get in the car." He ordered and she was too stunned to argue. Emmett drove rapidly down the highway not breathing or speaking. Ten minutes passed and Emmett inhaled deeply before saying, "I know Jasper isn't here anymore, but if he was, he'd never want you doing this." Alice studied her hands with no interest waiting for Emmett to continue. "This is stupid, and I never thought of you as the dumb one in the family."

"I know Emmett, but I need them," Emmett's eyes shot off the road and onto Alice, appalled. "Just trust me. I have to do this." Wincing, Emmett nodded, not really understanding but knowing that Alice knew what she was doing. When they pulled into the unloading bay of the airport, Emmett put the car in park and pulled her into a hug and Alice wrapped her arms securely around him.

"I love you, Mary Alice," he whispered, his voice full of pain and longing.

"Take care of them," she replied kissing his cheek delicately. "I love you too." As she got out of the car, she couldn't take her eyes off Emmett's honey comb colored eyes, knowing that in just a few short hours that hers would be stained crimson and a human would be dead. "And you take care of my car too." Emmett grinned and revved the engine. "Bye."

Once on the plane Alice had time to think about what she would be doing in Italy other than drinking human blood. She would be putting all morals that she had learned from Carlisle and throwing them out the window. She would be doing what Aro had always wanted her to do, telling them the future they wanted to hear. When she arrived in Italy it was dark so she went straight to where she knew the Volturi lived. Taking the same path she had the last time she was in Italy it didn't take her long to find herself in a dim hallway being approached by a human girl.

"Can I help you?" Alice could hear the suspicion and fear in her voice but she smoothly replied,

"Tell Aro, Alice Cullen is here to join your family. Uh, with one condition." Alice clarified when the girl started walking away. "I'll tell Aro when I see him face to face just what that condition is." The girl nodded curtly and continued, leaving Alice in the hall. She looked down at her Versace dress, sighing knowing that soon, her wardrobe would consist of a long black, boring cloak. It didn't take long for the human girl to come back and she seemed rather breathless, but didn't waste any time.

"Aro will see you now." Alice smirked,

"I know." And followed the girl into the main room where the entire guard seemed to be expecting her.

"Alice, my love." Aro greeted kindly. Alice nodded stiffly, keeping her head high.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius," Marcus looked at her as though she were a feather that had blow by, not really caring whether she was there or not. Caius who had never really liked any of the Cullens stiffened slightly but showed no other sign that she was even there. Aro however smiled widely and held his arms out as though greeting an old friend.

"And what is this condition, my dear, Alice?" Aro asked. But his eyes widened as her thoughts revealed what she wanted.

"That's right Aro, Maria, dead."

_TBC… _

_I know I ended it very cruelly but I promise, I will update as soon as I can. Please read and review._


	2. Volturi

_Sorry my update too so long. I couldn't figure out how this chapter was supposed to unfold. Again, I don't own anyone; Stephanie is the one that thought everyone up. Please read and review._

"**That's right, Aro, Maria, dead…"**

Aro continued to stare in surprise at the small vampire's request.

"You would risk our lives?" Caius hissed, "For what?"

"Revenge," Alice replied without a hint of regret. Jane's airy laugh filled the room.

"And just what do you have that could possibly make us want to help you?" Alice met the girls red eyes unwavering.

"It is no burden of mine if Aro chooses not to tell you everything." Jane hissed furiously but Aro quickly interrupted,

"Jane. Easy, pet," his voice calm and unconcerned. "I am sorry for your loss, my dear." He turned back to Alice whose face did not betray her anguish.

"Don't be sorry, help me. And if you don't, I will do it myself." Her voice was hard and her jaw tight.

"You?" Caius chuckled lightly, "Defeat an army by yourself." Alice's eyes cut over to him, black and full of anger and pain.

"It would amaze you to see what I am capable of." Caius who had never found himself in awe of anyone, found it utterly impossible to respond. "So will you help me? In exchange for my services," Aro turned to Marcus, who seemed slightly more interested in the fierce girl, and Caius nodded curtly.

"We will help you, my dear." Alice nodded proudly, following the human that Aro motioned to take Alice away.

She was lead to a lovely room, it had all that she needed, but it wasn't home. There were no windows, no piano, no Carlisle, no Esme, no Emmett, no Edward, no Rosalie, and no Bella, no it wasn't home. Once left alone Alice found herself flipping absent-mindedly through a pile of books. Pain sliced through her as she picked up _Wuthering Heights_, Bella's fascination of that book hadn't ended when she became a vampire. Jasper had picked it up and read it once too, he'd hated it. Alice smirked at that thought and put the book down and continued looking through the pile, accepting that this was her new home, at least for a little while.

Nearly three months had passed and Alice sighed heavily as she landed delicately on the couch provided for her. All this time had passed and they still hadn't gone after Maria. She wasn't stupid, she knew they couldn't just charge in there but she was getting sick and tired of Maria still being in one piece.

"Alice?" Marcus peeked in her room. He'd taken to the charming girl and had even convinced Aro to let her go into the country at night to hunt animals rather than live off humans. Alice smiled softly at the older vampire, Marcus had become her one friend since coming here.

"Hey Marcus, what does Aro want this time, I already told him my lastest vision." Well that was a lie, Alice had frequent visions of the Cullens, but she didn't tell anyone, not even Marcus about them. She was glad she was still getting them, it let her keep an eye on them, make sure they were safe.

"He wants to talk to you about going after Maria." There was something in his voice that Alice couldn't quite place, a sort of sadness and concern. But at the thought of Maria's head burning on a stick, she didn't think anymore about it before jumping up and starting to head out the door but Marcus didn't move out of her way. "When I lost my wife, I lost everything that was important to me. I made choices I regret to this day. Don't be like me, darling, you've got a family that loves you, don't let the hole that's consuming you destroy everything you and Jasper believed in." Alice stared at the normally emotionless man. "Get your revenge and then, go back to the Cullens. Live your life and while Jasper's absence will leave a void in your family and your heart, at least you'll be alive. I haven't been alive for nearly a century." She knew Marcus was right, but at the same time she knew she couldn't do that, she'd made a promise and Alice Cullen never broke her promises.

"I told him I'd stay here in exchange for Maria's death; I can't just forget that promise." Marcus flinched, not wanting to see anymore of Alice's spirit to be suck out as his had from him. Alice touched his arm gently, "I'll go back as soon as I can." She smiled gratefully and headed to the main chambers where Aro, Caius and shortly after, Marcus sat. Jane, Alec, and others stood to the side.

"Alice, dear." Aro greeted warmly, Marcus scowled but only Alice could see the minuscule difference in him. "We are learned that Maria is in Texas and I am willing to send 25 of my best to kill her." This thought filled Alice with relief and at the same time concern, what if something happened to any of the guard. No they weren't Edward or Emmett but they were still decent vampires.

"Me included." It wasn't a question but Aro answered anyway.

"Of course and if you would like I can make sure that you are the one that gets to kill Maria directly." Alice nodded sharply but Marcus tensed up, but again only she noticed. Then suddenly she went into a trance and when she came out they were all waiting expectantly.

"Maria will be dead before the week is out." Aro nodded satisfied but as she met eyes with Marcus he knew there was more to the vision than she was telling and he was going to find out just what that was.

He followed within 5 minutes and stood in the doorway waiting for her to talk first. She looked down at the floor when she saw him, biting her lip.

"Carlisle's going to be there too, watching from a far." She sighed heavily and fell to the bed. "I can't face him after killing another vampire, even Maria." Then her face hardened, "but it has to me that kill her. I need to feel her life exit the way she felt Jazz's." Pain as fresh as the day it happened gleamed on her face. Marcus just stared at her, she was so hurt and still grieving, something he knew from experience she would do until the day she died.

The next day they left on a plane headed toward Austin Texas and Alice was ready. She'd been waiting for this for 3 months and she would finally get to avenge her husband, get to hurt the person that had murdered her lover and best friend. The more she thought about it the angrier she got until she was fuming. When they arrived at Maria's headquarters Alice motioned for them to stop before they entered. "Be careful everyone." They all smiled and nodded gratefully. Everyone liked Alice, it was incredibility hard not to like her when you spent more than one day with her. Except Jane, who tended to glare at her as she walked by, or when Aro smiled at her, or Caius nodded accept at her. Alec had lost his own battle with trying to hate her and after she had a vision of his finger getting burned on a candle and she stopped it from happening, he found it very easy to like Alice. She had become the light, no matter how sad she was, of the Volturi.

"I'm going to put them all in the dark," Alec announced as they got closer to the entrance.

"Not Maria," Alice clarified, "I want a fair fight with her." Alec looked at her hesitantly but the fierceness and resolve that was exposed on her face made him nod, not being completely comfortable but knowing he wouldn't win. As one of the bigger guard kicked the door down the sounds of growls and hisses filled the air. Alec took away every sense and all the noise stopped, except one voice.

"Henry? Micah? Sherry?" She knew it was Maria's voice and a growl bubbled in her throat, it had a similar accent to Jasper's. But the evilness, cruelty and harshness that surrounded Maria's words, she knew she would never have found in her husband's voice. "Alice Cullen." Maria sung when she saw the fellow vampire. "I have to say I'm surprised it took you this long." But then Maria realized that it wasn't the Cullens that were with Alice. Then her eyes fell on Alec, Jane and 23 others, she went an impossible shade lighter, realizing that it wasn't 8 against 15, it was 25 against one. She looked over at her newborns were completely motionless in their dark, silence. Alice turned to Jane and Alec,

"Please wait until I get done with her, to kill them." Jane gave her a twisted scowl but nodded, along with her brother and the rest of the guards. Alice turned back to Maria who hissed knowing how much trouble she was in without her precious newborns to protect her. They began circling each other, Maria began snapping and hissing in fury and fear. Alice calmly let her strike out and twist, as she tried to discover Alice's weakness. But Alice didn't have a weakness in that fight, there was no reason for her to fear death, no reason for her for fear pain, she had no one to live for, no one to keep safe. If she died, the guard would kill Maria, if Maria died, she would go back to the Volturi and continue living there. Maria on the other hand, was just a frightened lone vampire that was facing a vengeance seeking lover who would never have another one like the one she'd killed. "Do you have any idea what it's like to watch someone you truly love more than air, die?" Alice voice was quiet and serene and beautiful, as much pain as flowed from that striking voice, it was enchanting.

"Jasper left me, I loved him." Alice didn't show a bit of change as she continued,

"Jasper didn't die in front of you. You didn't watch someone snap his neck and rip his arms and legs off and set him on fire!" Her voice rose to a shriek and she sprang and leaped on the surprised, too slow vampire and wrenched her arm off from behind and then bit Maria violently on the jaw. Maria screamed in agony and managed to grab the now rage blinded Alice in the shoulder. Alice hissed and turned and spun around and stood behind the even smaller vampire and brutally jerked her head off. The rest was done simply, pulling off her legs and the other leg. As Alice watched the body burn, her eyes blank and still full of grief, she didn't show any sign of regretting what she'd just done. She turned back to the 25 vampires with her, their eyes wide with what they'd just witnessed.

"Feel better?" one of the kinder guard asked. Alice shook her head, turning to them,

"No, he's still dead." The rest of them nodded, Alice looked out the door, knowing that Carlisle was just outside. "I'll wait for you outside." They all knew she wasn't a true Volturi and they didn't say anything as she headed out. They stayed behind, doing what had to be done. Alice walked out and her heart leaped when she saw the blonde vampire, who stood motionlessly in front of her. "Carlisle." She breathed, it felt so good to say that name, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Hello, Alice." He greeted her. The pain and worry that was in his voice nearly brought Alice to her knees.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and looked down at the ground, not feeling that she was worthy to look in his beautiful face.

"You're eyes are still golden." He stated, upon realizing that his daughter was still a Cullen.

"I'm not a killer, Carlisle. Aro was very understanding and Marcus helped him see that I needed to continue to live off animals, to keep my humanity." Carlisle smiled and wrapped his arms around the small vampire.

"It is so good to see you, little one." A smile spread across her face at her nickname, one Carlisle hadn't used in years. The smell of her "father" hadn't changed and it made her think of her home, her family, Jasper. Her unbeating heart ached for her true family, even if it lacked her favorite member.

"I've missed you all so much." She murmured into his shoulder.

"We've missed you too." He pushed her away and looked down at her as she looked up at him. "You brought so much life to that house; it seems empty without you and Jasper." Alice winced at her husband's name, something that somehow sounded different in Carlisle's soft voice. Her heart would never heal, she knew this already, but the fact that Carlisle stood in front of her, admitting that he missed her, just poured salt into the already bleeding heart.

"I can't come home," knowing that, that was what Carlisle really wanted. It also showed on his face as she spoke the words, her voice quaking with sadness. "I promised." Carlisle released her and took a step back. "But I'll be back there one day, I've seen it." Carlisle looked up at her surprised,

"You're still having visions of us?" Alice smiled softly, still nowhere near her once unparalleled grin.

"Yep, I've been keeping my eyes on you." Then she paused remembering the last vision she'd gotten of Emmett. "He really hasn't attempted to challenge anyone since Jazz…" she couldn't the word out. Carlisle's face fell,

"No, I think that part of him died in that fire." Alice had hated seeing that vision and had really hoped that it was a onetime thing, but the pain the patricidal vampire's eyes told her she hadn't been mistaken.

"Maria's dead." She admitted, though she was aware that Carlisle already knew. He nodded,

"Doesn't hurt any less." He stated, whether he meant himself or her, she wasn't sure, he probably meant them all. She nodded; she could almost feel the tears that could never fall, welling up in her eyes. "Don't turn into one of them, Alice. Please." He made one last plea to hang onto his daughter's humanity.

"I love you, Carlisle." She made no promises, she knew she couldn't, but she did know that she would love them until the day she died. "And tell, everyone else I love them too." Carlisle nodded and wrapped his arms around the small frame and kissed her black hair. They parted one last time, staring into each other's yellow eyes, it would be a very long time, if ever, until they saw each other again. Carlisle feared that the next he _did_ see her; those orbs would no longer be the color of honey but the harsh color of blood. Red wasn't a good color for the sweet vampire. Alice looked at the ground once again, inhaling deeply.

"Ready?" The new voice took her by surprise and she jumped. It didn't take her long to see that Carlisle was gone and she stood alone with 2 dozen vampires. Felix, smiled softly at her, she forced herself to curl her lips in response. But the emptiness left at Carlisle's exit hung heavily in the air.

The plane ride back to Italy was one of the longest, slowest of her life. She thought about the last 4 months starting with Jasper's death, her shut down and then the Volturi. She thought about the Cullens, her family, how much she would miss them and how she could possibly turn into the very thing Carlisle had worked to keep them from becoming. She saw the faces of her golden eyes family and then those of her red eyed landlords. Marcus's face remained the longest, the deadness of his eyes, the pain of his voice when he spoke, the anguish in expression when she'd left, he was like her, she was like him. Two dead among the undead, two halves of two wholes. Never again would their lives be complete, even with the other to understand, it didn't heal anything. There would always be an emptiness that could never fill.

_Ok, I know that it ended with some serious angst but it was the only way I could think to end this part. Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know. I want to improve. Thank you._


	3. The end

_This is the final chapter to this sad story. I've said it once and I'll say it again, I don't own anyone or anything, except Helen, John and Ashton. Otherwise this is just my imagination having fun. Please review, I can't make it better if you don't tell me what I need to fix. _

The newest vision Alice received was one that shook her but brought her joy too. 100 years, 9 months, 3 hours and 2 minutes had passed since she'd lost Jasper, and it still felt as raw as the day it happened. But the vision told her that the Cullens hadn't forgotten about her and she was going home. She'd been out of place in the Volturi since the moment she entered, she'd only joined them as a means to an end, but now, a century later it was time to go back to the people that loved her for her, not her gift. Marcus, she would miss, he'd become a friend, and they had brought each other more contentment than they'd experience in their many years since their spouses deaths. The problem would be telling Aro, who would not be happy to hear about her plans, but her visions didn't lie, she would be back with the Cullens in Forks within the week.

The Cullens had moved dozens of times since they were last in Forks, but they loved Forks and always found their way back. There were now 3 more members to the family as 3 nomads decided that being a vegetarian was something they could live with and of course Carlisle had accepted them with open arms. She also knew they did not satisfy the void that she and Jasper had left, that would never be filled. She couldn't wait to meet the 3 she'd seen so much of in her visions.

Slowly Alice entered the main room where Aro sat staring hungrily at one of the new human girls, she hoped the girl got out while she still had a chance. But when Aro heard Alice he turned to her and smiled, the same smile he'd always given her and one she'd always wish she could rip off his face.

"Hello, Aro." She greeted politely, worried about what he'd say, that she hadn't seen.

"Alice," he held out his hands, which she took, his smile faded as he saw what she had to offer. "Back to them, I see." His voice was now icy and harsh, but Alice looked his square in the eyes. "I knew I should have forced you to drink human blood." The words were cruel but it was too late for that now. Her humanity remained intact and there was nothing Aro could do about it. "Very well then, you are free to go." Alice nodded, not showing her excitement, finally she could go be Alice again, well as close as she could get without Jasper. She danced to her room but Marcus stood in her way,

"I should be used to you blocking my door by now." She smirked. Marcus however looked at her heartbroken and her smiled faded. "I have to go, you know that. You told me a long time ago to get out when I could, now I can." Marcus nodded and embraced her tightly.

"I'm glad one of us got out." Alice looked at the vampire who'd been her one true friend in Italy.

"Maybe one day, you will too." Marcus pulled away, looked at her, knowing that she knew something he didn't.

"What…" Alice shrugged before he could finish.

"You'll see." There was something in the small vampire's voice that told Marcus that there was so much more that she wasn't telling him. It was sad, reluctant, acceptant and hopeful all in one. She packed what few outfits she'd brought with her and grinned at Marcus as she held up an old dress. "I need to go shopping, this dress is so old-fashioned." Marcus chuckled and nodded.

Later that night, Alice thought about what she would do when she got back to Forks, hug everyone first, obviously but then she could do whatever she wanted, she'd probably never wear gray again, that cloak that she'd worn for the past century did nothing for her fashion sense. But she wasn't going shopping not knowing what she was doing, she'd been sneaking fashion magazines for the past 50 years. She was ready to go out and get the best and most fashionable Italy had to offer. Leaving the Volturi felt like leaving a friends house and going home. It was fine when it was happening but it would be great to be home. More than home, was the Cullens, their smiles, their hugs, their hearts. Carlisle's proud face as he watched his family, Esme's motherly approach to everything, Edward's playfulness as he called her a freak, Bella's bad taste in fashion and even worse taste in music, Emmett's sweetness that was hidden by the tough exterior, Rosalie's beauty and her fierceness when it came to protecting her family. Then there was Reneesme and Jacob, the odd couple, so happy and so in love. She would be so happy to be home.

"Stay in touch." Marcus whispered as they hugged one last time before she left for good.

"Of course. I'll see you soon. And Marcus, it's going to be ok. I promise," Once again Marcus knew there was something that she wasn't telling but there was also nothing he could do about it. She kissed his lightly on the cheek before smiling widely, "Think they'll be happy to see me." Marcus smirked,

"I bet we'll be able to hear their screams of happiness all the way over here." Alice giggled and turned toward the door. Her yellow, Yunigi dress, hung just above her knees and it brought out her eyes. Walking out into the dark streets of Italy she inhaled deeply, this would be the very last time she was here and that brought a smile on her lips. She turned back to Marcus who had a sad smile playing on his own lips,

"Bye." She said softly, waving at the one person she would miss.

"Bye." He replied, there was something that told him, he'd be miserable without her.

This plane ride seemed to be over in seconds and when she stepped back on USA soil she smiled and a tourist ran into a wall, overwhelmed by her beauty. She chuckled, it was good to be back. She "borrowed" a Ferrari with no intention of returning and went 130mph the entire way to Forks. Carlisle and Esme had bought the old house, now that Edward and Bella lived separately there was room for the new members but they'd kept her room empty for when she came home. When she pulled up to the house, all the memories rushed back and she had to catch her breathe as the pain and happiness over took her. It only took a few seconds before confused, worried heads appeared in windows and doors. She grinned when she saw Esme's eyes light up.

"ALICE!!!" the scream was the best sound she'd ever heard. She jumped out of the car and rushed into the source's arms. Rosalie held her tightly and it appeared she had no intention to let go. She stayed intangled in her sister's embrace until Rosalie was literally pulled away.

"Move it Ros, I get to hug her too." Bella freed her from one clutch only to be put her into another one. "It is so good to have you home." She could see Emmett over Bella's shoulder and there was still something missing in him. She pulled out of Bella's grip and walked up to Emmett who just stared at her. Suddenly he threw his arms around her and began dry sobbing,

"You leave again and I will hunt you down myself and drag you back," Alice beamed.

"There's the Emmy I know and love." She teased, kissing his cheek before wrapping her arms around him again.

"Don't hurt him, Alice." Esme smiled warmly, Alice knew if they could have been they would all be crying. She ran into her mother's arms and never wanted to be released. But then she was scooped up into Carlisle's and all at once, everything was ok. Despite the loss of Jasper, she was finally home and she didn't want to leave until it was time.

"Get in these arms, you little freak," Edward stated, Alice obligied, draping her arms around her brother, he squeezed her tightly, but she didn't mind, it was nice to be hugged again. Reneesme and Jacob were greeted in a similar fashion and then it was on to the newbies.

"Where's Helen, John and Ashton?" Edward chuckled,

"Why am I surprised that she know who they are?" he asked. Alice smiled impishly at him, a smile, they were all very happy to see again.

"I don't know, you always did underestimate me." Then she saw her three new siblings.

"Alice, you were supposed to be here 10 minutes earlier" John stated, a hint of playfulness in his voice. He looked about 20, with dark brown hair that hung to his jaw line and the familiar Cullen gold eyes.

"How are you doing?" Alice asked, hugging her new brother, whom despite never seeing her before hugged her tightly back. "You liking elk blood any better?" she asked pulling away. John didn't need to ask how Alice knew that the same way Alice didn't need to ask how John knew that she was coming.

"Ugh," he winced in disqust. "Never will." Alice chuckled, "I'm glad you have visions too, now Helen and Ashton will stop calling me a freak." John said.

"Oh, you get that too?" John rolled his eyes and nodded, Alice grinned and turned to Helen, who was a bit shocking, despite seeing her many times in her visions. Her black hair flowed to the middle of her back, her fair skin stood out even more and her gold eyes smiled along with her mouth. She looked about 18, she enveloped Alice in a hug and Alice grinned. That was when she saw him, Ashton, the kid vampire. He smiled widely at her, his auburn hair just long enough to hang in his eyes.

"I have to admit, you are the one I've been looking forward to meeting the most," if vampires could blush, Ashton would have been beet red. "Ahh, come here," Alice hugged him and playfully ruffled his hair. Ashton looked barely 14, something that had gotten his creator killed by the Volturi 75 years earlier. Despite the fact that any human his age would have been all legs and arms, Ashton was perfectly proportionate, like all vampires. And Alice knew he'd come to mean a lot to her.

15 wonderful years past and despite the joy of being a Cullen again and her new family members, there was always their place by her side that no one would ever be in again. It was something that the others called "Alice's bad days" where she floated around the house aimlessly, often humming or singing, but not really present. She'd smile and talk but her eyes were telling a very different story, one of pain and heartache. The Cullens knew there was nothing they could do to help her, and she assured them, she'd be ok. But it bothered them all, seeing Alice so defeated 115 years after the death, but in a vampire's case, the lost of a partner didn't mean until they grieved and started dating again, it meant aloneness, forever. One day John ran into the living room where Alice sat humming in the chair Jasper had often frequented. They met eyes and knew the other already knew. Alice pressed her finger to her lips,

"Don't say anything," she stated.

"I…I-they…" John stammered. Alice stood and put her hands delicately on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Johnny, it's going to be ok." She repeated what she told Marcus. John let it go, but watched his sister like a hawk the next few days, knowing what was to happen to her in less than a week. Alice acted as though nothing was different, but it didn't take long for the others to catch on that something was going to happen. Emmett made the first suggestion,

"You're going back to them aren't you?" he asked softly, his eyes showing the hurt that they weren't good enough.

"Don't be silly, Em," was all he got out of her. Then Bella tried,

"You're going to kill yourself, right?" Alice chuckled and shook her head, nothing came close to what was going to happen. John found it impossible to meet the little vampire's eyes.

Then that day came, the day Alice had been expecting and John had been dreading. They were all sitting in the living room, not really doing much of anything, when John couldn't take it anymore.

"The Volturi are on their way here." He practically screamed. Alice looked up at him rather uninterested. Everyone else however began to panic.

"They're here to take Alice back aren't they?" Esme cried. Alice said nothing, although everyone asked her everything they could think of.

"Calm down, it's going to be ok." She said for the hundredth time, but this time was different, this time she didn't believe her own words. Inhaling deeply she rose gracefully,

"I want all of you to stay in this house, no matter what happens, not matter what you hear, you are to stay in this house." She ordered, no humor or airiness about her voice, she was serious and she was scared.

"But Alice," Carlisle whispered softly. Alice turned to him, "we just got you back." The hurt in his eyes made Alice want to cry, she never meant to hurt them like she did, they were her family the people she loved.

"We can protect you," Jacob stated, "We can fight. I'll call the pack" Alice shook her head,

"No, I've seen what will happen if you fight…no." they could tell by her face it was much worse than the last time they'd stood up to the Volturi. Inhaling deeply Edward flinched,

"They are very close, they'll be here in about 10 mintues." He reported, his eyes turned to Alice pleading.

"NO!" she growled and squared her chest, "All of you promise me that you will stay in this house, and not move until they are gone." Her voice carried such fierceness that no one dared disagree this time. "I've already watched my husband die. I won't watch the rest of my family die too." The pain that glazed her eyes caused them all to wince. "Now promise." They all nodded, and Alice nodded satisfied and she hugged them all goodbye. "I love you all so much and I hope, maybe one day, we'll be together again." The smallest Cullen walked bravely out the front door, she only looked back at her family once. Esme had her face buried in Carlisle shoulder as she dry sobbed and Rosalie clutched Emmett like a life line, Bella clung to Edward, dry sobs hiccupped out of her mouth, Helen whimpered softly as she watched her sister walk out. The boys had identical looks of heartbreak and hopelessness, she gave them a final smile before walking to the front yard. The Cullens couldn't not bring themselves to look out the windows to see what was happening, they all stared at each other waiting to hear some sign of pain or stuggle, but there wasn't one, all that could be heard was the low, calm talking of 2 vampires.

Marcus approached Alice first, pulling her into a hug,

"Oh for God's sake Marcus," Aro hissed. Marcus released her and ignored his brother.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, knowing his brother's couldn't hear him. "We are here to take to back to Italy, why aren't you in Japan or Canada?" Alice smirked at her old friend,

"Told you we'd see each other again." Marcus winced and pleaded desperately with his eyes that she fight, run, something. But Alice remained planted firmly in place and looked at Aro, her smile faded.

"I did not like you leaving us Alice, you made a promise and I am here to hold you to it." Alice nodded and Aro motioned to Felix and Demtri who looked as heartbroken as Marcus did. She smiled warmly at them and approached them calmly.

"How are you guys doing." They didn't reply and instead grabbed both of her arms, "no need to hold me that tightly, I'm not going anywhere." She stated pleasantly. They loosened their grips slightly and turned to face Aro, Caius and Marcus. Even Caius looked sad for her, Aro no longer had his fake happiness plastered on his face, he was angry. Alice didn't look at him though, she was looking at Marcus who stared back, this time Marcus knew what was about to happen and he wasn't happy about it. He meet eyes with Felix and Demtrix and both nodded an inch both ways. They stepped apart, spreading Alice's arms, but still holding tightly. Alice smiled softly up at them, but both avoided her eyes which were not resentful or sad, but accepting and calm.

"Come along, it's time to get back where she belongs." Alice took a deep breath a waited.

"She belongs here." Marcus hissed and suddenly he sprung toward Alice, he jerked her head off with one swift movement. The last thing Alice saw was her friend lunging at her and then darkness.

Alice Cullen was dead, and yet she stood in the middle of a light nothingness, looking around she expected to see something more, but there was no beginning and no end to where she was. Well at least it wasn't fire and brimstone. Then she saw it, a chair with him in it. He smiled and rose, she just stared at him, not believing he was real.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," he said softly. Alice grinned,

"I'm sorry."

_Please don't hate me. I couldn't let Alice live without Jasper. Hope you enjoyed it, it was just my mind going crazy. Please review. Thank you._


End file.
